Abigail vs. Wei
_20191130_180610.JPG|Thumbnail Intro The Ringmaster walks upon the stage as pyro goes off in the distance. Unlike his usual appaernece, his hair is shading of black, his coat is red like Wei, his shirt black where the tie is white, and brown pants. Ringmaster: Ladies and gentleman, welcome to my arena! Where there is '''no rules',' no research ', only bloodshed! I! AM! RINGMASTER! Your announcer and host extraordinaire, for this extravaganza! And let me welcome you two... DBX-bition!'' Pyro proceeds to fire as The Logo DBX appears Ringmaster: In this battle, we have a pair of. Ultra! Muscular! Men of crime! In one corner, we have the giant sized truck, the mad gear, the engine noise maker, Abigail! '' Ringmaster spins around the other side to represent the other corner! ''Ringmaster: In the other corner we have the man of vengeance, the cold arm assasin, the master of the Cosmos of the Mind Fist, Dawei! Or just Wei for short mini-analysis Ringmaster: So lets jump right into the action. Wei is a member of The Black Hand's Asassins guild who rose the ranks due to his amazing skills in combat. But he stopped when his boss was assasinated and searched for the killer. Who happened to be his associate of the Black Hand, Marilyn "Mary" Sue Die Jien. Though, let's be real, can you expect this pretty girl to behind it, i mean i wouldnt mine tapping a little something if you know what i mean. Abigail Ringmaster: Abigail was a member of the Mad Gear Gang, a gang who's boss kidnapped the daughter of the manly mustachio president of Metro city, Mike Haggar. In an attempt to take control of the city itself. Abigail is one of Belger's lietenants, but was shortly beating the crap out him by some ninja "Guy". Now he resides as a mechanic, but it might have scrambled his brains cause he sometimes thinks he is the car. Skills- Wei Ringmaster: Despite being an assain, Wei doesnt use his methods to go into the shadows. He takes it straight forward, into combat , guns blazing like a man! Not much we can say about his combat with the Cosmos of the Mind Fist fighting style, since we dont know japanese, but we can say its hella buffy in a different way. He can grant himself all sorts of buffs, increasing his own speed, give him super armor, and increase the strength of his own attacks. Or, just for fun, grant all e at the same time. But Wei can go in for a flurry of blows if he's feeling so pi***ed off- wait, why was i bleeped? Whatever, moving on. Skills- Abigail Ringmaster: Abigail often uses his gigantic size in his attacks, being able to launch a person several feet in the air with a punch, or just swat them away with a simple finger flick. Get him mad enough, and he enters a state of unbeleivable rage. His body becomes as red as me after eating last nights Chipotle, giving his already crazy strength a gigantic boost. Abigail maybe as slow as a truck, but it definetly show he can hit like one. Unlike my ex-wife. Heyooo! pre-fight Ringmaster: Now, let us start.... the exhibitioooooooon! Fight